Cover materials for personal care products should transmit liquid through from the wearer to the layers below the cover (or liner) material where the liquid may be absorbed or distributed to other areas. Liner materials preferably have low stain and low rewet surfaces in order to reduce the amount of liquid retained in the liner material itself. Apertured films are known in the art for use as liners because of their reduced staining and low rewetting. They do not, however, provide the softness and comfort of fibrous nonwoven liners. There remains, therefore, a need for a liner which provides the advantages of a film based liner, while also being soft and comfortable for the wearer.
One objective of this invention is the provision of a cushioned absorbent material which may be used as a liner which has low staining and rewetting and is soft and comfortable for the wearer. A further objective is for such a liner to also have greater strength than a film liner, and further, to enhance fluid handling functionality.